


Выпечка

by Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: Тао и его привычка лезть в чужую тарелку с печеньем
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Выпечка

Едва переступив порог, М-21 глубоко и с удовольствием вдохнул.  
— А ты домой не хотел, — проворчал он куда-то вниз.  
Замерший у его ног щенок возбужденно принюхивался. Двадцать первый снова повел носом. Так и есть. Дом мягко наполнял восхитительный запах выпечки. Свежей, румяной, уже убранной с противня и как следует остывшей. Вообще-то в еде, как уж сложилось, он был неприхотлив и все кулинарные изыски Франкенштейна употреблял с прохладной отстраненностью: ну, вкусно и вкусно, главное, что сытно. А вот за «авторскую» выпечку, хотя М-21 и никогда в жизни не признал бы этого вслух, он был готов без раздумий заложить Франкенштейну свою модифицированную душу. Ну, если вдруг выяснится, что демоном того не за просто так называют.  
Но сегодня – Двадцать первый принюхался тщательнее, пытаясь уловить букет приправ – удача постучала не в его дверь, увы.  
— Быстро. Лапы, — скомандовал он, и их питомец заученным движением принялся топтаться по специальному коврику «для сохранения в первозданной чистоте пола и ковров даже по возвращению с прогулок». После этого оба направились в гостиную.  
— Как прогулка? – бросил с дивана развалившийся с ноутбуком Тао, с хрустом ломая печенюху.  
Щенок просеменил к ногам изящно восседающего в кресле с кружкой чая Райзела.  
— Нормально, — ответил М-21, хотя у него каждый раз неизменно создавалось впечатление, что вопрос задается брату меньшему. – Ты мне лучше скажи, по какому праву ты подворовываешь у щенка его корм?  
— Унгх? – вопросительно сглотнул Тао.  
— Собачьи галеты, — понемногу расплываясь в ехидной усмешке, кивнул он на блюдце, которое было уже почти пустым. — Совсем озверел?  
— Собачьи? – кажется, удивился хакер и внимательно посмотрел на зажатый в пальцах кусочек печенья. – Не может быть, — скривился он с сомненьем. – Их же оставили на кухне.  
— А то, что они в форме косточки, не натолкнуло тебя на такую мысль? – М-21 уже начинал ловить кайф от растерянности на морде лица Тао.  
— Не может быть, — странно севшим голосом проговорил тот, и Двадцать первый немного удивился такой реакции. Ну сожрал ты собачье печенье и что? Ну поржать и забыть. Сам он тоже… Ну бывает. Таскает. Вкусно же. И сытно.  
— Лишь бы ты и нам немного оставил, — постарался съехать он. – А то кое-кто очень обидится, что ты съел все его вкусняшки.  
— Собачьи вкусняшки, — Тао побледнел на полтона.  
М-21 напрягся.  
В кресле деликатно кашлянул Райзел.  
— Так вот почему они оказались совсем не сладкие, — тихо проговорил он, опуская на блюдце чашку. – Я думал, Франкенштейн забыл про сахар…  
Тао. Накормил. Райзела. Собачьими. Галетами.  
Каждое слово всплывало в уме М-21 ярче и крупнее предыдущего. Последнее уже мигало и горело красным.  
Тао перевел на него страдальческий взгляд.  
— Мне пизда, — тихо констатировал он.  
— Да ладно, — попытался возразить М-21. – Отболтаешься. Наплетешь что-нибудь. Как обычно…  
— Не, — убежденно прошептал хакер. – В этот раз мне пизда.  
В комнате повисла тишина. М-21 задумался на мгновение, а затем молча подошел к столику и взял с блюдца печенье. Разломив, одну половинку вручил щенку.  
— Ну, — криво усмехнулся он, ломая зубами вторую половинку аппетитно-пахнущей «косточки». – По крайней мере, мы умрем не голодным.


End file.
